


Not on the Agenda

by WinterBitesBlack



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBitesBlack/pseuds/WinterBitesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Victor/Victrola and pre-cotillion, one of the unseen couplings of my favorite train wreck of a couple. Need I continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Really S? I know you don't have a problem with slumming... But I draw the line at this. You have officially-" Blair's face was wrought with disgust as she clapped her hands together once and continued with the sound of her palms slapping together "hit rock bottom. I thought your Brooklyn excursions were bad enough."  
Serena wasn't paying her any mind, she needed this, a hot dog via one of the city's oh so helpful vending carts located oh so helpfully on every street corner.  
"Seriously B, I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day! You've been dragging me all over, and hey! What happened to no judgement?" She laughed, her stupid melodious perfect laugh that drew the attention of multiple bystanders, none of which minded that she was chowing on some suspicious meat with sauerkraut and mustard adorning it. In fact some may have jeered at the choice, if you know what I mean. Gross.  
"I feel ill just looking at it. And I don't get sick." Blair scoffed and dramatically flourished her hand to her forehead, leaning back. Her friend gave her a teasing shove and threw away her trash in the nearest bin.  
"Really? I'm sure. Well you could use the Van der Woodsen cure, a trip to Barneys, that's what my mom always did at least, I'm serious!"  
Naturally those big brown eyes lit up, indiscretions forgotten, childhood confession understood and nullified.  
"Well.... I do want to get an idea of what's trending for cotillion coming up, as I'm certain you know."  
Obviously puzzled, Serena cut in "Didn't you get your dress like... Months ago?"  
"Ugh yes Serena, but it's what's underneath that counts." Yes, Blair Waldorf was leering, a terrible trait she must have picked up somewhere, and where indeed?  
"Ohhhh my gosh! Do tell! Does that mean you've talked to Nate lately? I knew it was a matter of time before you two patched things up. So is it official or-"  
She was quickly shut down with a series of shushing.  
"Excuse me, but.. The outlook is still.." She didn't know how to continue for once, and in true Waldorf style, she didn't let it phase her. "Firstly, no one is allowed to rain on my parade not even Nate Archibald, secondly, I find it gives quite the confidence boost, if you should know. Like you've got a secret."  
"Maybe that's what they mean by Victoria's Secret."

An hour and a half of lingerie and heels later, and finally they emerged victorious. Barneys was truly a magical place. Serena finally broke away using the "horrendous street vendor food" as an excuse to give herself a break. Somehow a day of pampering had left her feeling more strung out than relaxed, or maybe just from watching her friend parade around in underwear, and the weird penchant for purple, which wasn't usually such a keystone of the Blair Waldorf color palette but who really cared that much? She was hot. Blair didn't quite insist she hang around either, seemingly eager to get home herself, something like needing to study for an upcoming test tomorrow, on top of things as always. S nearly envied her ability to handle a social life and school work so well, though it hadn't occurred to Serena that the next day was Sunday.

 

Tap tap tap tap  
Heels click at the floor with every step before meeting their destination, a certain suite of the New York Palace Hotel.  
The dark and demure visitor takes a moment to ruffle her curls, shaking them so that they fall just right at her shoulders.  
A deep breath and a light knock at the door, her own little knock, and soon enough, her prince is revealed dashing as he always did and thins time with slight stubble and sock feet. She'd caught him off guard she realized and felt all the more empowered.  
"Evening."  
Chuck Bass lounged in the doorway , his eyes drawing her in with that almost predatory look in them. Of course he was entranced, how could he not when Blair Waldorf was before him in a beige trench coat, tied snuggly around her waist. That tiny little waist. She stepped inside, giving him a "come hither" glance with bright eyes, the corners of her lips had turned up just enough to betray her anticipation. She didn't look at him, didn't look back at all and went straight for the bed in the corner of the room, glancing over the bottle of whatever that was open on the coffee table and the buzz of what sounded suspiciously like Gordon Ramsay on the television. She turned finally, standing in front of the neatly made bed and watched him as he came to her, waiting for her paramour to join her. He was quiet and cool as he found the remote in the cushions, and placed a bookmark in the hardback found on the edge of the couch. Chuck Bass reading? Intriguing.  
"A new Hell's Kitchen?" Blair's voice was light and nonchalant, teasing, her mouth said one thing, her body said another as her hands toyed with the tie cinched around her waist, swaying in a slow seductive manner from side to side, following the rhythm of a song only she could hear.  
"A new outfit?" He countered with another question, approaching her with dark dancing eyes. So much could be expressed in those eyes, they could be light and almost caramel colored, but now they were dark with ill concealed interest, interest in her. How amazing it felt to be silently worshipped. Of course others had noticed the newfound healthy flush to her skin as she was discovering more and more about herself the past few weeks, no concealer nor cream could give her the glow Chuck Bass could when he called out her name at night.  
"A gift."  
With a flick of the wrist the coat opened, and with a shrug of the shoulders, it fell into a pool at her feet.  
He was stuck then with eyes only for her, for the purple silk that clung to her bodice, for the la perlas that shaped to her thighs and the lace that graced the curve of her breast. He spoke then, and she relished in the mesmerized tone. Oh yes, Blair Waldorf could bring a philandering playboy to his knees both literally and figuratively.  
"I wonder what I did to deserve this.."  
"Not what you've done-" The smile finally made its appearance on her lips, at last time to abandon the girl she was and embrace the girl she was behind closed doors, where she never faltered or doubted herself, she was a queen, celebrated and admired, and she was a kind leader to her subjects. She took his hand in hers and placed it to her side, where he took the reigns and curved his hand around her thinly veiled skin, fingers tracing patterns of longing against the fabric.  
"It's for what you're going to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted rumpled sheets and discarded silken lace remained in the aftermath of the wreckage. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass laid on the edge of opposite sides of the king mattress to huff and puff and calm until their hearts stopped beating like drums and their melded sweat was given time to cool on overheated bodies. Yes, it'd been a thoroughly ravishing night.  
With a voice to melt her all over again, Chuck Bass sounded happy, mellowed out in the post coital bliss that made him a man not many saw.  
"I hadn't realized you were so religious, Waldorf."

"Oh god! Yes!"  
A nicely manicured hand clawing at sheets of Egyptian cotton, clawing at the back of her lover leaving cresent shaped dents and refined red scratches, a voice raised several octaves that pleaded to God on several occasions before moaning a different name entirely. 

If his bed wasn't so large she would have leaned over in her disillusioned state and smacked him on the bare chest, of course being in such close proximity without intent was nearly forbidden after the fact. Instead her hand flapped uselessly and landed against the already cool sheet.  
"Next time I'll keep my surprises for myself." She retorted before resting her eyes, her face half pressed against a soft pillow. Threats were caresses in the shared bedroom.  
"Who said anything about next time?" His voice full of mock disgust, a lazy smile set on his swollen lips that so many kisses had taken their liberties upon.  
"You wish." She whispered as softly as a lover's embrace and in the dark a hand reached out to pull her close, surprised, she willingly inched over finally feeling his chest rising and falling behind her. Her hand crept up it, searching, exploring the hair over his chest, something that would have grossed her out literally any time before, finding it kind of... Attractive in a gross masculine sense. He'd taught her that all kinds of gross things could be so lovely indeed since that faithful night weeks ago.   
Once discovering his shoulders, throat, and jaw, she traced a considerate finger to the outline of his mouth. He had a lovely mouth. It did such lovely things.

'Chuck!" The words die on her lips as his very own burn a trail over her body, finding their favorite familiar places, discovering new ones to explore and giving every little spot of untouched skin the time of day. She feared by the time it was finished she'd be reduced to smoldering ashes, oh how he made her burn. They both know exactly where the destination was, her legs tremble as he grows nearer yet he takes his time, a man of true craftsmanship. Who knew Chuck Bass to be such a tease? To relish her each and every gasp and moan like they're badges of honor goading him on. A sharp intake of air shocked the room, shocked her senses, completely unwarranted by Blair's lips but escaping just the same. Oh yes, he'd found what he was looking for right along her inner thighs. Only the taste of her could quench his thirst.

He bends to brush his lips to her neck in the dark, instead finding her cheek. Another kiss lands below her ear, knowing that it's a place that always makes her toes curl.  
"Stay the night." He croons in her ear, a thoughtless request with heavy impact. The two simultaneously stiffen, a line crossed against comfort, a line crossed against the casual and meaningless flings that keep them shining in each others company, thriving on their shared secret amongst the public. She's thankful for the darkness that hides a terrible telltale smile, stretched and fake from being caught so off guard. He can read her all too well.  
"Mmmm.." She recovers. "That's against the rules, Bass." Her voice is taut but she keeps it nonchalant, a delicate hand raises to his chest and pushes him away as she later sits up, pulling the sheet up around her chest, suddenly self conscious now that the magic is gone. He clears his throat in what might be embarrassment, if you were tapped in on reading Chuck Bass like so very few could. The man of mystery and weird signals, amongst many talents also. They sit there in tepid silence before Blair just happens to remember she's having brunch with her mother tomorrow. Chuck doesn't object as she dresses, just helpfully points out that her underwear had been flung across the room and is now hung on the corner of the flat screen. It's silent till he walks her to his door, and only that far because who might see Blair Waldorf leaving the Bass domain at odd hours of the night?  
"I'll have Arthur come around with the car to take you home." A true gentleman right?  
"No need." She combs her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time despite looking well put together, as if their previous encounter hadn't happened, the thought carries an almost sad quality to it.  
"We wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea right?"  
"Right." He agrees without hesitation, however unsure he may actually be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just something I've thought about for awhile, and my first Gossip Girl fic. If feedback is good and I keep my head up, I'll possibly turn it into something more storylike? With whole smut scenes to come of course I can't be that cruel. I live for your feedback!


End file.
